


On the Roof

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: season of kink [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Do you want to stop?”“Someone could see us.”





	On the Roof

**Author's Note:**

> For the [season of kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: in public

Alec bit back a moan as Magnus’ lips trailed down his neck and he pulled the warlock closer, fingers trailing down his back until they found the edge of Magnus’ shirt and started to push it up. Magnus pulled back momentarily to pull his shirt off and toss it aside before diving back in for another kiss, paying no mind to the slight chill of the autumn air hitting his skin, especially when Alec’s hands were roaming over him. 

“We should take this back to the bedroom,” Alec mumbled, but made no move to get up. Magnus’ lips were back on his neck, leaving marks around his deflect rune. He gasped softly, his fingers digging into Magnus’ shoulders as the warlock bit down a little harder on his neck. “M-Magnus..”

Magnus’ fingers were pulling at Alec’s belt and the shadowhunter momentarily forgot about being on the roof until a car honked its horn a few times on the street below them. He put his hands on Magnus’ chest, but didn’t push him away.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus whispered, golden cat eyes looking up. Alec touched Magnus’ face. No matter how many time he saw his boyfriend’s eyes, he couldn’t help but be amazed by how beautiful they were. “Do you want to stop?”

“Someone could see us.”

He hadn’t meant for things to get so heated, but after having a candlelit dinner on the roof, they moved to the couch out there to drink wine and talk. He had remembered looking at Magnus’ lips and wanting to kiss them, which led them to where they were now. 

Magnus’ hands moved away from Alec and he sat back. Alec couldn’t help but to reach out, wanting to touch his boyfriend and feel his body against his own, but he knew if he did that, then things would escalate once more. “So we have two choices,” The warlock said. “We can go inside, or I could glamour us and no one would ever know what we were doing up here.”

Alec thought for a moment. It was a nice night, and not too cold out. “You want to?”

“Only if you do.”

After a moment, Alec nodded and pulled Magnus in for another kiss. “Yes.” Magnus smiled and kissed him before snapping his fingers, before resuming getting Alec’s pants off. Alec helped him and their clothes were quickly discarded. 

Alec shivered slightly as the wind softly blew around their naked bodies. Magnus’ arms wrapped around him and he quickly forgot about the chill. His fingers moved along Magnus’ sides and down his abs and stopped just above where Magnus’ erection stood against his belly. He let out a shaky breath as he looked at it, then looked up at his boyfriend. “Will you fuck me?”

Magnus smiled and nodded, pressing his lips softly to Alec’s. “Come sit in my lap.” Alec moved and straddled Magnus, who held him close and kissed him again, one hand moving done Alec’s backside. The warlock’s lips were on his neck again, pressing soft kisses to it and his jawline. Alec closed his eyes and lost himself in the feel of his boyfriend’s lips on him. 

There was a soft bite near his jaw and he knew there would be a mark he would have to hide before going into work the following day. He heard Magnus snap his fingers and then he was messing with something behind Alec’s back, a few moments later, Alec gasped when he felt Magnus’ lube covered fingers pressing against his hole.

“Are you okay?” Magnus whispered as a finger pressed inside of Alec. “Is this okay?”

Alec nodded and kissed his boyfriend. “Yes.” He kissed him again and moaned as Magnus’ finger thrust into him, preparing him. “Oh my God..” he whimpered, when another finger joined the first. “Oh my God, Magnus.”

Magnus’ lips brushed against his ear and Alec shivered slightly. “You look so beautiful like this,” Magnus mumbled quietly. After a few more minutes, he asked, “Think you’re ready?”

Alec nodded, eager to have Magnus inside of him. He gave the warlock a kiss, fingers wrapping around Magnus’ cock. The warlock moaned softly as Alec spread lube over him. He lifted himself up and then slowly slid down on Magnus’ cock, making them both moan. 

Magnus kissed him. “I want you ride me, Alexander,” He whispered, moving his hands down to Alec’s butt and groping it. Alec groaned and lifted himself up. Slowly, he began to ride the warlock, both of the them moaning. “That’s it, darling,” Magnus said, eyes flashing gold again as he looked into Alec’s. “Keep going.”

Alec moved faster, fingers digging into Magnus’ shoulders. “By the angel…”

They kissed again and Magnus lifted them up after a few minutes, making Alec gasp in shock, scrambling to wrap his arms around Magnus. He was gently lower to the ground and Magnus was over him again, kissing him and thrusting back in. “I love you,” Magnus said, looking in Alec’s eyes. “I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too, Magnus,” Alec whispered, holding Magnus tighter as the warlock thrust harder into him. Magnus moved a hand between their bodies and wrapped it around Alec’s cock, the shadowhunter whimpering softly as Magnus began to stroke him. “F-fuck...Magnus, I’m gonna come.”

“Me too,” Magnus said, thrusting only a few more times before stilling his hips and groaning. “Alexander….” Alec kissed him then, moaning as Magnus began to stroke him again. His fingers dug into Magnus’ back and he moaned out Magnus’ name loudly, not caring if someone heard him. 

Magnus started to thrust again. It wasn’t very fast, but it was enough to put pressure where Alec needed it. “Magnus,” Alec moaned again. “Magnus. Magnus!” 

“Come for me, Alexander,” Magnus said against Alec’s lips. “Come for me.”

A few more strokes of his cock and Alec was gone, shouting out Magnus’ name as he came hard. “I love you,” He mumbled, pressing his lips to Magnus’. “I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you too,” Magnus said, returning the kiss and wrapping his arms around Alec. They lay there for a while, kissing softly, until they felt raindrops. “We should go back inside now.”

“How about we go take a nice, hot shower together? Get ourselves cleaned up?” Alec asked looking up and down Magnus’ body as the warlock stood up, his eyes landing on Magnus’ butt when he turned to gather their clothes. “Maybe we can have more sex?”

Magnus laughed, holding a hand out to help him up. He pulled him in for a kiss once he was on his feet and smiled. “I would love to have more sex with you.”


End file.
